Starlit Sky:Noche Estrellada
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: AU. La vida de aquella joven habia sido dejada en desconocidas manos,Andrea tenia un nerviosismo intenso que logro ocultar mediante una sonrisa, mientras las puertas de la casa se abrian practicamente para ella, a la vez que tambien un nuevo destino encaminaria su vida.. . un extraño visitante llegara a la vida de esta jovenprostituta¿Quieres saber de quien se trata?
1. Llegada a Rouge Passion

**Disclaimer:Hetalia no es mio es de su respectivo dueño Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**No gano nada de dinero con esto solo lo hago con el fin de entretenerlos.**

**Summary:En las noches de Luna llena aquellas mujeres de gran belleza se esconden entre las sombras mientras que de sus bocas sale un "Te Amo Querido" pra su desconocido Amante, Esta es la historia de Andrea una joven que ha sido vendida la famosa casa de prostitutas "Rouge Passion" en ella . un extraño visitante llegara a la vida de esta Bella joven ¿Podra este hermoso forastero conquistar su corazón y mostrarle que el mundo no solo es sufrmiento y desgracia sino tambien Alegria y feliciidad?**

**Que disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

Un viaje silencioso se realizaba a las afueras de un pueblo, en el Auto solo se encontraban dos personas una joven de Pelo negro como el ébano, ojos marrones y piel morena clara, además de un joven veintiañero español, de ojos verdes que Además conducia el Auto.

El joven se detuvo en seco, frente a una gran mansión pintada de blanco con un pequeño mini jardin con diversas flores coloridas

—Esto...Creo que ha llegado la hora de despedirnos—contesta nervioso el joven de ojos verdes

—Ya nunca nos volveremos a ver cierto— la chica pregunta con voz apagada y lágrimas que quieren salir de sus ojos

El joven asiente con la cabeza — Y por lo tanto nuestra despedida tiene que ser una que jamás olvidaremos— responde tomando los labios de la chica en un beso salvaje, sus manos descienden hasta sus caderas, el quiere seguir este juego y llegar a donde nadie ha llegado jamás con ella, pero se detiene porque sabe que si realiza este enorme sacrificio al final la recompensa sera mejor...mucho mejor.

La chica toma esto con sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos "_Aguanta un poco más Andrea como te dijo jamás volverás a verlo"_ se pronunciaba la chica mentalmente, sabiendo a que lugar llegaría.

Antonio corto el beso bruscamente ambos respiraban agitadamente buscando aire, y al sentir que alguien más abría la puerta, El joven de ojos verdes, se dirigio hacia aquella casa.

Andrea se sintio libre y pudo escapar de sus labios un suspiro de Alivio, Antonio había estado a un paso de violarla por más de una ocasión que ya perdio la cuenta, solo sabe que sus palabras son verdaderamente ciertas "Jamás volvera a saber de el" y eso le alegraba en todo sentido, pero a la vez sentia culpa porque sabía que si el no tenia su cuerpo iba a botarla, Abandonarla en la calle, o en algún lugar donde pudiera perderse fácilmente en el camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-. -.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una oficina muy elegante y con diversos licores un hombre rubio,lto con gafas y pelo ligeramente alborotado se encontraba charlando con el joven de ojos verdes.

—¿Gustas algo de tomar Antonio?—pregunta el rubio

—Por más que mi sexto sentido pide una botella de Jerez tengo un trato muy importante que hacer contigo—contesto el Español declinado la oferta

—Y¿ que se debe el negocio que me propones con This Beautifull Lady— pregunto el joven Americano

—Quiero que la conviertas en una zorra en la cama, pero que tambien sepa ser una dama ante la sociedad, no quiero tratr con virgenes Inexpertas y tener un mujer que se comportase como campesina maleducada— contesto el chico de ojos verdes

—Has venido a dejar a tu dama en buenas manos mis chicas sabran enseñarle bien, pero date cuenta de que su Inocencia no durara mucho aquí corres el riesgo de que pierda su pureza porque sabes que yo negocio con estas chicas y las vendo al precio más alto y al mejor postor— comento el Americano

—Eso es lo que quiero Alfred y por eso he acudido contigo, quiero saber lo mucho que aprendera de los hombres que tenga en la cama noche con noche y a cuantos pueda engatusar— contesto el Español

—Great entonces tenemos un trato—Expreso el rubio, saludando cortesmente al español— Y no te preocupes el trago de Jerez va por mi cuenta ¡Celebremos!—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cerro llos ojos el mayor tiempo posible, Antonio tardaba demasiado y eso era buena señal "Mientras el hacia sus negocios" ella simplemente se deleitaba con la sola prescencia de la soledad y el disfrute de si misma tanto tiempo como el que tuviera posible.

Sintio la puerta del coche abrise, Andrea desperto de su ensoñación muy aprisa, Antonio traia una gran sorisa de Oreja a oreja y en su aliento se podria leer que estaba claramente alcohlizado.

—Levantate y vamos afuera Andrea el dia esta hermoso y no querras llegar tarde a tu nueva casa fusosososo— gritaba emocionado el español ayudando a la dama con sus cosas.

Llegaron hasta el jardin y el mismo hombre que habia conversado con Antonio los observo con una sonrisa casi inugualable.

—¿Asi que Andrea its your name true?— pregunto el americano en español intercalandolo con inglés por lo que la joven asintio.

—Welcome at your new house "Rouge Passion" the best plce ideal for girls like you— comento haciendo pasar a la chica hacia la casa mientras el carro de Antonio se perdia en el Horizonte.

La vida de aquella joven habia sido dejada en desconocidas manos,Andrea tenia un nerviosismo intenso que logro ocultar mediante una sonrisa, mientras las puertas de la casa se abrian practicamente para ella, a la vez que tambien un uevo destino encaminaria su vida...

* * *

**Este trabajo fue inspirado en un manga que relei recientemente llamado Doll Garden, por si les da curiosidad(o flojera) leerlo, les dejo el link en donde pueden encontrar los resumenes.**

2009/02/05/doll-garden-tomo-unico/

**Espero que les haya encantado el prólogo**

**Nos vemos hasta el siguiente chap**

**Los quiere**

**Chiara**


	2. La Primera Noche

**Disclaimer:Hetalia no es mio es de su respectivo dueño Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**No gano nada de dinero con esto solo lo hago con el fin de entretenerlos.**

**Summary:La vida de aquella joven habia sido dejada en desconocidas manos,Andrea tenia un nerviosismo intenso que logro ocultar mediante una sonrisa, mientras las puertas de la casa se abrian practicamente para ella, a la vez que tambien un nuevo destino encaminaria su vida.. un extraño visitante llegara a la vida de esta Bella joven ¿Podra este hermoso forastero conquistar su corazón y mostrarle que el mundo no solo es sufrmiento y desgracia sino tambien Alegria y feliciidad?**

**Advertencias:Contiene un poquito de lemmon ligero**

**¡ATENCIÓN!Capitulo dedicado a Sonchi**

**Que disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

**_ En el Capitulo Anterior..._**

_La vida de aquella joven habia sido dejada en desconocidas manos,Andrea tenia un nerviosismo intenso que logro ocultar mediante una sonrisa, mientras las puertas de la casa se abrian practicamente para ella, a la vez que tambien un uevo destino encaminaria su vida..._

.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.- .-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-...-..-.-.-..-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rouge Passion era una casa sorprendentemente grande, con muchas habitaciones, un inmeno jardín y una enorme sala de fiestas.

No fue nada raro encontrar entre las puertas entreabiertas, algunas jovenes que charlaban, dormian o limpiaban mientras era conducida por Alfred hacia el dormitorio en donde deberia estar.

—Violet,Violet— Alfred tintineaba unas pequeñas campanillas mientras unajoven rubia y de ascendencia polaca, se encontrabaen el pasillo, y venia en dirección hacia ellos.

—Violet, this new girl is Andrea, Andrea, she is Violet your new roomate— dijo Amablemente Alfred mientras se disculpaba para ir a atender el telefono mientras las dos chicas desaparecian al fondo del pasillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las dos chicas subieron hacia su nuevo cuarto y despué de acomodar las cosas de las chicas,Violet saco del Armario un vestido halter de color rojo que resaltaba el escote y las pronunciadas curvas de la joven.

—Es un regalo del Master, quiere que lo uses esta noche— le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras la morena veia el vestido atonita

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Hola Francis, es un gusto verte— saludo el Americano después de tanto tiempo

—Tu burdel es simplemente Macnifique, y dime mon ami, ¿te ha llegado nueva mercancia?— pregunto Francés con doble sentido

—De la más alta calidad y tu seras el primero en estrenarla, pero todo tiene su precio Francis— repondio el chico de Lentes

—Y estare dispuesto a pagar lo que sea por el— dijo el Frances.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nadie nunca negaria que las fiestas de Rouge Passion eran siempre las mejores, comida, bebida, música, invitados excentricos y millonarios y sobre todo las hermosas damas de compañia de la casa anfitriona.

Violet y Andrea llegaron a la sala en donde se celebraba la fiesta,las puertas se abrieron para ellas instantaneamente, la rubia lucia un despampanante vestido verde esmeralda corto y ceñido al cuerpo, mientras que el de Andrea era un poco más largo pero resaltaba sus atributos fisicos

En el salon se encontraban algunos jovenes unos cuantos adultos y uno que otro señor de edad avanzada, todas las miradas se posaban en Andrea quien asentia a ellas con una ligera sonrisa.

Hasta que un francés se puso en su camino invitandole una copa que ella no pudo rechazar, Qué mala idea

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gritos, Lágrimas, gemidos y caricias, era todo lo que se escuchaba en una pequeña habitación, Andrea derramaba lágrimas en silencio,mientras su cliente entraba y salia de ella, para dar las más fuertes estocadas mientras recorria cada centímetro de su piel , desnuda y expuesta, dejando ni un solo milimetro sin ser recorrido lámido y devorado por aquel depravado que era su cliente.

El rubio termino de lleno en ella, salio con cuidado de no lastimarla tanto, era su primera vez, pero para ser una cica primeriza no lo había echo nada mal, las otras muchachas, siempre se habian resistido golpeaban arañaban y gritaban pero el resultado siempre era el mismo.

La Morena se sentia cansada, y no tenia ganas de seguir luchando contra lo inevitable.

—Cést Magnifique haz hecho un trabajo excelente ma petite fleur...—dijo el Frances dudativo de su nombre y epositando un beso en su frente

—Andrea, mi nombre es Andrea— dijo ella en un sollozo esperando no ser escuchada

—Mon petite Andrea— ¡Que bien sonaba su nombre en los labios del hombre que la había violado! ¡Vaya ironia!

Después de vestirse el francés la dejo sola en la récamara en donde ella se desahogo en llanto hasta que sintio que se abria la puerta y un andar femenino se dirigia a ella

—Tipa lo siento mucho—Exclamo la polaca tratando de consolarla

—No es tu culpa ninguna decide que es lo que nos hacen en este lugar— sollozo la morena derramando de nuevo sus lágrimas.

* * *

**Este trabajo fue inspirado en un manga que relei recientemente llamado Doll Garden, por si les da curiosidad(o flojera) leerlo, les dejo el link en donde pueden encontrar los resumenes.**

2009/02/05/doll-garden-tomo-unico/

**Espero que les haya encantado el segundo chap**

**Contestción a los riviews:**

**Sonchi: Que bueno que te haya gustado antes de que me mates, esto solo es el principio más adelante llegara el extraño que le robara el corazón pero por lo pronto hay que tener paciencia**

**Nos vemos hasta el siguiente chap**

**Los quiere**

**Chiara**


End file.
